M4A1
The M4A1 Carbine is the fully automatic version of the M4 Carbine. It can be unlocked at rank 14 or purchased with credits. History The M4A1 is an improvement of the M4 carbine. This variant of the rifle is fully automatic and has a heavier barrel, and is given ambidextrous fire controls. A newer bolt carrier is also developed to increase the durability, this makes the M4A1 more robust to withstand sustained fire. The fully automatic trigger gives a more consistent trigger pull, which leads to better accuracy, mostly for the semi automatic fire. The M4A1 is replacing the M16A2/A4 as the standard rifle in the US military forces, except to the custom built M16A4 for some special forces. In-game The M4A1 is very effective as an offensive weapon. Its low recoil, good rate of fire and damage create a near-perfect carbine. Though the rate of fire this lower than the regular M4 (780 RPM vs 950 RPM), the full-auto of the M4A1 is more suitable for spraying targets, hit and run, and run and gun tactics like the original M4. The M4A1 is just like the original M4 on full auto, possessing the same minimum damage and same full auto ROF. If you are used to the M4, you'll feel right at home with this gun. Except for the 1st shot recoil, the recoil pattern of the M4A1 is relatively tight and accurate for a medium range fire. The M4A1 is highly customisable. There are many good combinations of attachments for any play style. Players can spend time fine-tuning the M4A1 to their playstyle, as it is extremely versatile. Pros and Cons Pros: * Most suppressors won't decrease the amount of bullets required to kill an enemy * Extremely fast reload (roughly 1.7 seconds, like the M4) * Second fastest automatic RoF of all carbines * Third fastest carbine in the game (M4 being first, SR-3M being second) * Moderately close crosshairs are good for spraying at close-medium ranges Cons: * Iron sights are quite bad without a flash hider or suppressor (because of the muzzle flash) * Easily can burn through magazines because of the high ROF (Does not match the SR-3M though) * Damage falls off quickly at range, like any carbine, and bullets to kill increase from 4 to 6. Trivia * The M4A1 and the M4 have the same model, so is their real life counterparts. * The only different on the M4A1 model comparing the M4 model is the magazine color. * The M4A1 performs very similarly as the pre-0.12.7 M4. Both guns had the same RoF and damage. * The M4A1 is one of the most widely used and known carbines in the world. * It's cocking mechanisms are the same as the M4/M16 series, as they are all based off of each other. * Before the release of the M4A1, the original M4 had a different model and had Auto, Burst, and Semi. This M4 was then split into the M4 and M4A1, most likely for balancing purposes. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Carbine Class